1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a deposition apparatus, a method for forming a thin film using the deposition apparatus, an organic light emitting display apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display apparatuses, and other electric devices may include multiple thin films. Deposition is one of various methods for creating the thin film in such devices.
Organic light emitting display apparatuses have drawn a lot of attention as display apparatuses for the next generation. Organic light emitting display apparatuses have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response speed.
An example organic light emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an interlayer (or intermediate layer) between the first and second electrodes. The organic light emitting display apparatus also includes an encapsulating layer (or encapsulating unit) that protects the first and second electrodes, the interlayer, and other elements. The encapsulating layer may include multiple layers to improve the encapsulating quality; the multiple layers may be formed through a deposition method.
However, forming an encapsulating layer is not an easy process. Particles or other such objects or surface irregularities (which will all be herein referred to as simply “particles”) may interfere with the encapsulating process. One purpose of the encapsulating layer is to cover such particles and prevent them from being exposed to prevent future malfunctions and to keep the display apparatus functioning as designed. Such an encapsulating process may require a long time and it may not be easy to make the encapsulating layer as thick as desired (for example, to cover all of the particles). Hence, it is difficult to improve encapsulating quality of the encapsulating layer.